Halo: The Three Day War
by Cpt. Crapper
Summary: Marines point of view on the Ring World of Halo


Halo: The Three Day War  
Chapter 01  
  
"This is Sergeant John Watson! We're pinned down here! Requesting back up in the area!" John Watson yelled over the radio to any UNSC forces in the area. His whole squad had crash-landed on the ring world and was being surrounded by hundreds of Covenant forces. Avoiding large assaults, John and his squad had ran to an installation and hid underground, fending off any of the Covenant who were going inside to remove any trace of them.  
  
"This is Echo 419. Reinforcements are on the way. Hang tight and keep cover. The Chief will come and get you." John paused and looked dismayed. The Master Chief was coming, that would be good. He then looked out from the door to see that two Jackals were running down with the shield arms towards the door.  
  
"Go!" Three of John's squad men began to fire out of the door, taking out the shield arms. As the Jackals began to fire back, John threw a plasma grenade he found on a lone grunt that was patrolling through the woods. BOOOM! A blue light filled the hallway, and the two Jackal bodies were incinerated. John then motioned two of his men to go through the entrance and clear any Covenant infantry in the area. The Master Chief wouldn't take the entire Covenant in the area alone; John wanted a piece of the action.  
  
***  
  
"Chief, here's the last escape pod area. Get ready. There seems to be a lot of Covenant in the area. Lets hope that Sergeant John Watson survived." Cortana murmured as the Warthog stopped and the Chief got out of the driver seat. He then turned to Sergeant Willis and nodded. He would create a diversion so the Chief can get the surviving marines in the installation. Click. The Master Chief opened the sniper rifle and loaded it with a fresh round.  
  
"Cortana. We're going in." The Chief said as he unloaded a bullet to the elite who was patrolling the largest building. Purple blood began to drip onto the grass as the Elite fell onto the floor dead, without knowing who even killed him. Sergeant Willis now began to power up the LAAG and began to fire off hundreds of rounds at the Covenant in the area. Metallic clangs were heard as the rounds hit the buildings in the area. The Chief was inside the installation, running at full speed, with a Covenant plasma rifle, since the standard MA5b was out of ammo. TSEEW! The Chief fired at a Grunt who had its back faced to the Chief as he fired at its head. Blue blood splattered all over the floor as the Chief stepped over the body to find the marines.  
  
The Chief then heard combat as he entered another room, while Sergeant Watson's squad were firing at the Jackals who were firing back. The Chief crept behind one of the Jackals and hit it in the back of the neck. The other Jackal didn't hear anything as the Chief unloaded the laser beam on the other Jackal. The Chief then stopped, as Sergeant John Watson looked at the Master Chief in his green MJLONIR armor.  
  
"Welcome, Master Chief. We knew you would come." John smiled graciously. The Chief nodded and pointed toward the entranceway. They would still have fight off the remaining forces in the area. Then the firing finally stopped and Sergeant Willis laughed. The entire Covenant in the area was destroyed and Echo 419 was coming to retrieve them.  
  
"This is Echo 419. Good to see you!" The dropship landed on the grass, with the VTOL engines blowing the grass flat as John jumped onto the dropship, with his squad behind him. The Master Chief then jumped last on, and looked at the bodies that lay on the field. The Chief then looked away, and looked at the installation as it began to blur away in the distance as Echo 419 moved away.  
  
Four Hours Later.  
  
"We're here! This is the main UNSC base sector in the area." The Pelican now began a descent onto the grassy valley, below a large mountain. Large rounds of fire were heard as the Pillar of Autumn's 4th Marine Company was firing from many spots, taking a Covenant infantry squad in surprise. John looked in the distance to see that four Pelican dropships were unloading marines and 2 Warthogs in the battlefield.  
  
"Master Chief! Radar shows that a Covenant force of 300 infantry and 150 vehicles are on the move here. It'll take them an hour to get here. Get to base to reload and we will be on our way with a different squad." The Chief nodded and jumped out of the Pelican and went to the armory. No invitations or joyful greetings were said as John's squad came inside. There was battle ahead and he was going to save the Captain.  
  
***  
  
"MOVE! Take high spot above Sergeant Biggles position! Try to take out the infantry! Remember, cover the Warthogs!" John yelled to his squad as they were dropped off into a pathway with large rocks all around, concealed with trees. This would prove a good cover against any Covenant forces in the area. John then nodded to his squad men to get ready and fire when the Covenant reach the first mark.  
  
BOOOOM! The Covenant hit the first mark and was being hit hard by the continuous rounds of ammunition that was poured over by the marines in the trench. So far no losses were counted among the UNSC ranks, John sighed happily as the first Covenant wave was broken. John now looked up to hear loud noises of Banshees flying through the sky to take out the marine positions in the area. John then ordered one of his men, Mendez to fire off a rocket round on one of the Banshees. BOOOM! The round was propelled and hit the left wing of the Banshee.  
  
CRACK! The Banshee was then blown down by another rocket from one of the Warthogs in the area. But the battle in the trench wasn't very good. The Covenant in the area were now sending Hunters to fire off Fuel Rod Guns who made the trench illuminate green as red blood splattered all over the ground with yells of agony.  
  
"John! This is Commander Rick Clark! Get moving to send cover for the wounded in the area! Take out the Covenant in the area while the Pelicans unload more men." John nodded and yelled for his men to get to the trenches. One of his best snipers, a man named Charles to fire at the Covenant Wraiths who were firing off large plasmatic rounds onto the trench.  
  
John began to run with his squad at a fast pace, while firing at the Covenant but didn't notice a Wraith that fired directly at them. BOOOM! The round caught John off guard and he was blown toward a cave. He fell on top of the hard floor and heard no more while the firing never ceased.  
  
Halo: The Three-Day War  
  
Chapter 02  
  
"Sergeant! Are you awake?!" Sergeant Biggles yelled as his squad came and looked at John. Dried blood was all over John's uniform as he looked up. The firing didn't stop and it seemed that it was smaller and the plasmatic charges weren't firing as strong as it was used to be. John then saw that his squad members were dead from the large artillery shell.  
  
"What happened? Get me to an armory!" John stood up. seeing that he only had a scratch on his arm and the blood was dried. He then checked his assault rifle, which was empty. Sergeant Biggles was yelling on the radio for a Pelican dropship evac. John then began to limp out of the cave to see that the trench was covered with smoke and loads of continuous fire from the mountain passes and from the bottom of the valley, where disgruntled groups of Covenant infantry where hiding behind destroyed vehicles, while being pummeled by large rocket fire from marines concealed in the mountain ridges.  
  
After five minutes of waiting on the path, a Pelican dropship had arrived and loaded Biggles squad and John on the dropship. The Pelican dropship then began to ascend up to 400 feet in the air. The battle on the mountainside was now ending with the remaining Covenant forces being destroyed from landing Special Ops Forces who landed in the river and were taking out the Covenant from behind. The day had passed and night had begun as John looked from the dropship. Another mission was assigned to John alone, since he had no squad members alive.  
  
"Remember. stealth is your best priority in the area. Once you get out of the dropship, get into the Warthog. Good luck." Captain Keyes said to him over the radio. He was on the dropship back to base with the Master Chief and Cortana who had saved them from the Covenant Capital Ship that was in the canyon ridges.  
  
"Good luck." John jumped out of the dropship and looked out of the IR goggles to see that the Warthog was still in place and it was time to take out a Covenant convoy all alone. He adjusted the goggles and checked his Assault Rifle to see if it was loaded. He then jumped on the Warthog and looked to see that the LAAG was loaded. He then crept on the LAAG and started to aim at a Ghost who was in the front. He aimed the crosshairs on the Elite's head and smiled. FFTTTT!  
  
Hundreds of rounds were being poured onto the leading Ghost who tried to evade, but was caught and crashed into the roadside. John then jumped out of the Warthog and set the detonation timer on it. As he ran away from the Warthog, he saw that the Covenant were sending its infantry at John, who took out the MA5b in his hand and shot the C-12 pack that he set on the Warthog when he first landed.  
  
BOOOOM! The Covenant infantry who were inspecting the Warthog was consumed in the explosion and John sprayed the remaining Covenant forces in the roadside with lead. The Covenant then began to fire back. That was Captain Keyes plan. John then ran back to the bushes near the Warthog's remains to see that two Pelican dropships were in the air, ready to unload the bombs onto the Covenant. The Covenant was still firing at John, while the Pelicans began to drop the C-12 packaged bombs, which were strapped, in empty cargo boxes.  
  
BOOOM! The Pelicans then began to descend in front of the convoy and behind the convoy and unload marines in the area, who were firing through the smoke. The Covenant vehicles were cleaned out and were sent back to base. The Captain was there and told John good work and then told him to stay here and cover the pass. The Covenant will still go through the pass for the next operation the 5th Pillar of Autumn Company was ready to move and destroy a near by Covenant airfield that was created during the battle and was on heavy alert as Banshee air strikes pummel the mountain ranges.  
  
Halo: The Three-Day War  
  
Chapter 03  
  
"John.3 dropships are inbound, we'll drop them from the sky. just take out the stationary guns. Out." Captain Rodgers looked at the Covenant dropships in the distance. He looked at the Sky Hawks that were on the small makeshift UNSC airfield. The siren was on while the pilots were running to the Sky Hawk fighters. Rodgers then jumped onto the fighter and felt the cockpit seat. He pressed the engine button and the Sky Hawk fighter began to ascend from the ground. The VTOL engines blew the ground flat as the other Sky Hawk pilots in his squad began to fly off, to take out the dropships.  
  
"Ok. we're ready. Take a V shaped formation and break off firing off missiles and come back into formation, when the ground squad takes out the stationary guns." Rodgers looked out of the cockpit window to see three Covenant dropships, skimming over the plains. Rodgers looked and pressed the lock on button. The red crosshairs began to lock onto the first Covenant dropship, and he fired two of the MAC guns at the dropship. Rodgers then broke off the formation to the right and let off a rocket to finish off the dropship, which was trying to find a lock at the Sky Hawks.  
  
"One down." Rodgers nodded and began to descend, and saw that two Ghosts were on the plains, trying to run at the base. He then aimed his AA gun at the Ghosts and pressed the trigger. The Ghosts then stopped as the second dropship was blown down in the air, followed by the third dropship that was blown in half from the MAC gun.  
  
"Take the Ghosts down." Rodger's squad member then unloaded two rockets and the Ghosts erupted into flames. Rodgers then turned away from the carnage and came back into the middle of the formation, while John was on the ground, looking out onto the plain as the Sky Hawks began to reform into the V shaped formation. The Sky Hawks then returned back to base as John squatted down and saw that the coast was clear. He then moved to a small stream near the base and saw a small river, small enough for a small assault on the base. 


End file.
